


Netflix and No Chill

by whatthefridge



Series: Sterek Ficlet Exchange [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Stiles gets Derek to agree to a movie night date
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Ficlet Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Netflix and No Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/gifts).



> The general prompt was “relaxation” and user prompt was "Netflix and chill" ... which should have been FLUFFY FUN. But my brain only has two modes--smut and angst--and this prompt had to be kept PG-13... whoops
> 
> Thanks again to [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly) for beta-reading!

Derek wasn’t sure what he expected when he finally agreed to a movie night with Stiles. They’d needed a break from all the chaos that was the Nemeton, which didn’t even begin to cover the most recent incident. 

Stiles’s near death confession about having feelings for Derek had shaken Derek to his core. Derek just assumed they’d been building a brotherly bond like Derek had with Scott now. He never gave it more thought than that. Though in hindsight he’d also repressed any possibility. 

Stiles had been a teenager for most of the time that they’d known each other—and obsessed with Lydia. But Stiles was in college now and was done with dating Lydia. Derek couldn’t just brush this aside as childish infatuation. Especially not when it could have been Stiles’s last words if Derek hadn’t got him the antidote in time.

Derek watched Stiles fondly as Stiles desperately tried to salvage the burnt fancy popcorn he’d gotten for the occasion. Stiles had made a point about this being special, though he’d steered clear of outright calling it a date. 

“I see you laughing at me,” Stiles complained as he chucked a burnt kernel at Derek from the bowl in his hands.

Derek let it bounce off his shoulder as he closed the space between them until Stiles’s face was inches from his own. Stiles’s scent stayed overwhelmingly of defiance with an edge of lust that Derek had come to associate with Stiles without ever piecing together the implications before this day. “I offered to make it.” He punctuated it by digging for a non burnt kernel. 

Stiles balked, slapping Derek’s hand away. “Wait for the movie, dammit.”

They’d agreed on the movie in advance. Or rather, Stiles demanded that Derek pick something he’d been meaning to watch. Derek tried and failed to make Stiles see how it’d be more meaningful if they picked something _Stiles_ had been putting off. But Stiles has been adamant that his life wouldn’t be complete without knowing what Derek was interested in beyond creeping on teenagers and being a broody enigma.

Derek decided to go with a biography he’d been considering—something Stiles would hopefully hate and decide to switch to his own movie pick. 

Except once the film began, Stiles would not stop trying to fact check it, going as far as to dig for his phone. After Derek ended up confiscating it, Stiles started taking “mental notes” out loud.

Derek withheld complaining about the thrashing and the noise. This was a healthy Stiles. Nothing like the quiet, still Stiles that’d almost died for real.

“Why don’t we watch something else,” Derek hedged.

“No way. We’re committed.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “What will it take, Stiles?”

Stiles seemed to consider it as he eyed Derek up and down. “Kiss me.”

Derek didn’t hesitate as he planted his lips against a shocked Stiles.

“Oh my god, you actually kissed me,” Stiles mumbled. “Do it again.”

They never did get around to switching films.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: <http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com>  
> And Twitter: [@adrianfridge](https://twitter.com/adrianfridge)  
> You can also express your appreciation in [other ways.](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/174085852592/fanfictionfridge-just-gonna-put-this-out-here-if)


End file.
